tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Warlord
WARLORD's mind has been around. Stephan Andersen was once a Cobra Techno-Viper working on Cobra's Battle Android Troopers, but as a punishment was killed, and his remains installed into the second incarnation of BAT leader, Over Kill (version 2). When Over Kill was killed by the Decepticons, Weaver-9 used scans of his electronic and organic brains to reconstruct his twin minds and allow them to combine in an Autobot lasercore. Weaver-9 saw this as a way of bringing back his fallen friend and of addressing the Autobots' pressing need for solid front-line fighters. Now his merged minds command a hulking hover artillery platform with eight powerful legs used to stabilize him when firing his main cannon with deadly accuracy over ranges exceeding 50 kilometers, using his smaller drone units as forward observers. WARLORD sees fighting for the Autobot cause as his duty and as an excellent opportunity to exact vengeance for his own death. History MUX History: Between 2003 and 2005, at least 8 new BAT versions came into Cobra’s service, all of which were built by Over Kill Mk2 and his new cohort, a cobra scientist named Brainstorm. These included MBATs, medically and technically trained BATs, Inferno BATs that specialized in fire related attacks and Blizzard BATs that specialized in cryogenics. With the AI’s tactical knowledge and Andersen’s ambitions, it built and designed at least a dozen BAT models - however it also questioned its creators. An Autobot by the name of Weaver Nine found the Cyborg on guard duty in Cairo (during the Cairo TP) and gave it new ideas about freedom and showed it that it was nothing more than a tool for Cobra. Over Kill befriended the Autobot. At the time, the Decepticons were trying to secure an alliance with Cobra (one that fell apart after a few months). In order to tie up one of Cobra’s loose, traitorous ends, Megatron personally destroyed Cobra’s Autobot befriending cyborg. Weaver Nine made copies of the dying cyborg’s human mind and AI and merged them with the growing core of a new Autobot, named Warlord. In 2016 Warlord attempted to protect neutrals who were trying to leave Cybertron, but was ultimately ineffective against the power of Shockwave. OOC Notes Logs/Posts 2007 * August 02 - Easy Pickins - Skywarp happens upon a badly wounded Warlord. * September 06 - "Rematch" - Skywarp and Wrath go out for a bit of destruction. To his delight, the purple and black Seeker finds his favourite spider-tank 2009 Dec 22: Air Raid Today, we got a distress call from Air Raid. Seems he was on Cobra Island, of all places, and he was brought back to Metroplex by Cobra itself, and in pieces. They demanded to speak to someone in charge, but only Growler and I were available. They left without further incident. I think once Air Raid is awake, he should have more information-- Warlord, out. 2010 Dec 01: Medical Report: Warlord << The Autobot spinny appears, before being replaced by a weary-looking Lugnut >> "Autobots. Prime, it looks like we got a special delivery from Dust Devil -- blast that sneaky little punk for skipping out of the repair bay behind my back, by way of the Decepticons: Warlord's laser core. Looks to be in pretty rough shape. If I didn't know better, I'd think it was ripped out of his chassis at the end, rather than surgically removed." He sighs quietly. "At any rate, it's gonna take some time to rebuild Warlord and have him back on his feet -- probably about a week or thereabouts. I just hope there isn't any permanent damage from all this slaggin' mess. Lugnut out." << Lugnut disappears, replaced by the Autobot spinny once more >> 2018 * September 3 - "Nemesis Shows His Face" - After being missing for a year or more, Nemesis suddenly shows up at Valvolux's gate. * November 08 - "I'll Huff and I'll Puff" - The Fallen comes a-calling in Retoris (Fallen POV). * November 08 - "Facing The Fallen" - The Fallen has come to Retoris to make his demands of the Autobots. The Autobots defy him. 2019 * October 14 - "Arrivals, New and Old" - Iacon sees some new faces and some old ones that haven't been back in a while. Players Warlord was created and is played by CalihexInmate. ---- Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Autobot Infantry Category:OCs